Always Waiting
by Rose Duchess
Summary: It is his birthday but he can't help but feel worried when his wife isn't home yet. Will this be a good birthday or will he always be waiting for her to come home? Ino had wanted nothing more than to get home to her husband soon and hopefully wish him a happy birthday. ShikaIno
1. Shikamaru's Birthday

**Here is my little fanfic for ShikaIno month for Shikamaru's birthday. Though I apologize for it being late.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, Masashi Kishimoto owns it.**

Shikamaru lay in the bed he shares with his lover, or more specifically his wife of four years, spending yet another restless night in worry for her that he was wide awake now that it is morning. Ino was sent on an A-Rank mission that required her spy skills and it was supposed to last at least eight months but somehow it lasted a year. He knows it's a year because she had left after celebrating their birthdays on his birthday before she went on her mission. It's not that he doesn't have faith in her; he always knows that Ino can take care of herself, but he can't help but be worried for her safety. He also had to take care of their children by himself; their daughter, Shikako and their son, Inoichi. They had turned four in February and Ino had missed their fourth birthday. He was so weary, that he didn't notice two pairs of eyes peek through his bedroom door. His children were just as smart as he was at that age and they knew that something was wrong with their father. So they snuck in his room and climbed up on the bed to alert him of their presence.

"Daddy?" Shikako called to him and it had snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I didn't hear you two get up, were both of you hungry?" Shikamaru asked as he put on a small smile.

Shikako had a concerned look on her face and then Inoichi asked, "Dad, are you alright? You seem sad."

Shikamaru blinked at them and thought, "_Great, my own children are worried about me, they are getting more perceptive every day._"

Then he answered, "I'm fine, really. If your two are hungry, I'll make you breakfast okay?"

He sat up and picked Shikako up from his bed and then she surprised him by hugging him tightly, her little arms wound themselves around his neck. Then he felt arms wrap themselves around his legs. He looked down to see Inoichi grip his legs tightly before they both chorused together, "Happy Birthday, Dad."

He looked at them both with a warm smile and before he put his daughter down on the floor next to Inoichi and he hugged them both.

He said to them, "Thank you, I appreciate it. Now go get ready, I'll make breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, Dad," Inoichi replied.

Shikamaru retorted, "That's yes and only once!"

Shikako and Inoichi looked at each other in surprise and then Shikako commented, "Daddy, you sounded like Yoshino-baa-chan."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he realized what he just said and put his hand on his forehead in dismay.

"Oh no, I'm beginning to act like my mother when she would scold me," Shikamaru said aloud. Both his kids started to laugh or had tried not to laugh anyway.

"Just get ready, you two," Shikamaru said to them while slightly irritated.

They went to their rooms to get ready and he got himself ready as well and did his normal morning routine.

Then he went into the kitchen and prepared breakfast and then he heard two sets of pattering footsteps come down the hall. They ate together and his kids asked him what he wanted to do today for his birthday.

Then he gave it some thought and then answered, "Let's go cloud watching."

Normally, while Shikako loved to cloud watch; Inoichi didn't find it as fascinating as star gazing.

Then he surprised Shikamaru by saying, "Okay, but only because it's your birthday, Dad."

Shikamaru then smirked when he watched his son's face turned red from embarrassment.

So then they helped Shikamaru with cleaning the dishes and then all three went outside and laid themselves down on the grass, watching as the pure white clouds drifted slowly across the skies. Shikako had made a game of what they see in the clouds and her father and brother played along and they were having fun. Time had passed by and before they knew it, it was late afternoon by having fun. Shikamaru was smiling as he listened to his kids arguing about the same cloud they saw but they see it differently; they were trying to prove the other wrong.

But then his mind started to wander as he only just stared at the sky itself, painfully aware of how it reminds him of his wife's eyes. He really misses her and this would be the first time they celebrated their birthdays without her. He was lost in his musings until Shikako and Inoichi literally shook him out of it. Confused, he looked to Inoichi who had a small bird perched on his finger.

He explained, "It's one of Naruto-ji's messenger birds; it's for you, I guess."

He raised his eyebrow and thought, "_What could Naruto want on my day off when he said I could have the day off today and tomorrow?_"

Naruto had been made the Hokage two years previously and he had done a good job at it, though he had help from Shikamaru as his advisor and from his wife, Hinata who had helped on etiquette.

He had untied the scroll strapped to it's back and then read it.

It said:

_Shikamaru,_

_I request that you come to my office right now. I know it's your day off but it's important. Anyway, come to my office and bring your kids with you._

_Naruto._

He was a bit confused that he should bring his kids to Naruto's office with him even if he loves to play with them when he and Hinata visit their house with their own kids.

Shrugging it off, he told Shikako and Inoichi, "Looks like we're paying Naruto a visit."

So they walked on to Naruto's office at the Hokage Tower, but on the way he noticed that he didn't see any of his other friends along the way and he would at least see them every other day. So then they reached the outside of the Hokage Tower and went on inside until they got to Naruto's office door.

He knocked and then heard Naruto call from the other side, "Come in."

He opened the door and then heard many people shout, "Surprise!"

He blinked in astonishment and then he smiled as he saw everyone there, some with their kids and even Sasuke who he still hasn't gotten along with.

"You guys, you didn't have to do this," Shikamaru stated.

"We wanted to Shikamaru, to let you know we are there for you and that we care for you," Naruto replied as he smiled widely.

Then Hinata offered a kind smile as she held out a cake and placed it on the desk with the candles already lit.

She says, "Please, make a wish, Shikamaru-kun."

He smiled back at her and then looked at the cake that had been obviously made by Hinata and thought that maybe making a wish was silly. But then he thought about it and then blew them out. Then everyone had some food and cake that was brought to the surprise party and they all enjoyed themselves while their kids played together. Then the day had turned to night before everyone knew it and it was close to ten at night. Shikamaru gathered up his presents that he received from his friends and his mother.

"You guys, normally I don't really like making a big deal of my birthday, but I really appreciate what you did. Thanks," Shikamaru thanked them with a small smile.

Then Naruto came up to him and offered, "Listen, why don't we take your kids home with us. You can't carry both of them home by yourself and Minato and Kushina would like their friends to spend the night; besides all of them are already asleep."

Shikamaru looked at the sofa that been placed there recently and four of them were asleep on it. Kushina, a little red-haired girl was curled up to the arm of the sofa on the left with Shikako next to her. While in the middle, Minato, a blue-haired boy was sleeping sitting up with Inoichi on the other arm with his mouth hanging open.

Shikamaru smirked but then said, "You two don't have to do that, I can…"

"We insist, now you just go on home and you can pick them up tomorrow," Naruto cut him off.

Knowing that he won't take 'no' for an answer, he shrugged and said, "Troublesome, but fine, just let me tell them good night."

He walked to the sofa and quietly went to Shikako first and kissed her forehead, whispering, "Good night, Shikako."

Then he went to Inoichi and he kissed the top of his head and then ruffled his blond hair, whispering, "You watch your sister, okay? Good night, Inoichi."

So then he went on home with his presents and he entered in through the front door and placed his presents on the ground so he could take off his sandals. Then he went into the bathroom and prepared for bed. Then he laid down on the bed as he mused about how his friends had cared though he had noticed that they skirted the subject of Ino when they talked to him. He had just laid there staring up the ceiling, wondering, "_Ino, where are you?_"

Then he started to drift off as his eyes were getting heavier and then he fell asleep from fatigue because of his lack of sleep. An hour had passed and it was close to midnight when he suddenly heard someone come in through his bedroom window and come near his bed. He couldn't see properly but then he pulled the person and pinned them down on his bed in an arm lock.

He demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Then the person replied, "Is that any way to greet your wife who has finally come home?"

Shikamaru gasped, he had not heard it in a year but he would recognize that voice anywhere. He released the person and then his eyes adjusted to the dark with the moonlight shining through the window. The person who turned out to be a woman, faced him, the light casting a soft glow on her platinum blonde locks. Then he looked into the eyes of the woman he loves, the eyes that he missed so much but not as much as he missed her.

"Ino…?" Shikamaru questioned wondering vaguely if he was dreaming.

"Yes, it's me silly. I'm so sorry that I arrived home so late and I…" Ino explained but then was suddenly cut off as Shikamaru suddenly went to her side and tightly embraced her in his arms.

"I don't care if you're late, Ino, I'm only relieved to see you home safe and alive," Shikamaru explained.

He realized that he was trembling as he held her but then he felt her embrace him just as tightly.

"By the way, Shika, Happy Birthday," Ino whispered in his ear.

Shikamaru smiled and replied, "Thanks, Ino."

He pulled away from her and gently tilted her chin upwards bringing up so that they close the gap between them in sweet kiss.

It started out soft, to show how much he missed her, and then it turned passionate after he bit her bottom lip and their tongues engaged in battle for dominance; which evidently Shikamaru won in the end. They pulled apart, and looked into each other's eyes as they breathed heavily.

Then Shikamaru brought his forehead to hers and smiled, whispering, "I missed you so much Ino, I didn't know whether or not if you were alright or if something went wrong. And I…"

Ino brought her finger up to his lips to shush him, as she replied, "Shika, I missed you too. I wanted to get home to you and our children so badly that I did whatever I could to get home. Because as long as I know that you are waiting for me to come home, I'll do whatever I can to see you and our children again."

He smiled and said to her, "I'll always wait for you, Ino as long you come home to me."

Ino beamed at him and she hugged him tightly, both content that they're with each other again. Shikamaru looked at the alarm clock next to the bed and saw that it had read 12 A.M., and he smiled and whispered, "It's midnight, Happy Birthday, Ino."

"Thanks, though I feel bad for not getting you a present as I came home. Is there anything you want?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru slowly smirked and he said huskily in her ear, "Oh, there is something but would it be the same thing that you would want for your birthday?"

As he said that, he slid his hand underneath her shirt to caress her back in gentle motions that made her shiver with pleasure.

She smirked up at him, "Actually, it would, but wouldn't we wake up the kids?"

"Naruto and Hinata took them to their house so they could spend the night; we have the house to ourselves," Shikamaru explained. "Besides…"

He abruptly pushed her down on their bed making her gasp in excitement and then he brought his lips to her neck, trailing little kisses from her neck to her cheek.

He gazed straight in her eyes, and continued, "What I especially missed most was being with you like this, and making love to you. So will you let me?"

Ino smiled as she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling the hair tie out to let his black hair loose and she brought his head down so that their lips are millimeters apart.

She replied, "By all means, make love to me, Shika."

That was all he needed to hear as he kissed her passionately and he couldn't help but feel that he got his wish after all, having Ino home again and with him. And he could definitely say that this was the best birthday he ever had.

**This is Shikamaru's story the next one will be Ino's story. I hoped you enjoyed this first part, please feel free to review.**


	2. Ino's Birthday

**Here is Ino's side of the story for her birthday. I apologize again since I wanted to publish both parts on the right date.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

It was supposed to be a simple spy mission that would last up to eight months but due to some circumstances, it lasted up to a year. She was frustrated that she couldn't get home until the target was interrogated and killed. The suspect she was spying on was the leader of a small band of ninjas who oppose the peaceful negotiations of the five nations and most of them are from small villages. She had to infiltrate their group by posing as a ninja who had the same ambition to oppose the five nations, to get on their good side and she had come with two other ninjas to play along with the ruse. When she had worked under the leader for a few months she had gained the trust of the leader but some were suspicious of her but they didn't dare question their boss so they had to trust her and her two teammates. All the while as she worked, she and her teammates would look for an opportunity to ambush the leader. But he was always heavily guarded; so she and her teammates couldn't find an opening.

Eventually, they had resorted to silent killing; killing every last ninja who was opposing the five nations. There weren't many of them, counting their leader; there were just 13 of them. So her teammates had killed the less important ones and they captured the ones who had known information and then killed them.

Until finally they interrogated the leader but he wouldn't talk so she had to search his mind as well as she did the others. So all the information had been gathered and it was comprised into three scrolls for Naruto to look into.

Then they were finally able to go home and it had been a long year and she knows it's been a year because she had celebrated her birthday with her husband on his birthday before she left. They were still a few hours away from Konoha and it's late afternoon, but she knew that Shikamaru will be worried since she had already taken so long. And she doesn't want to make him wait any longer, even if she is physically and mentally exhausted from this mission, she will get home to him and their two beautiful children.

Right now they are taking a break in a clearing surrounded by trees and she was looking up into the sky to watch the clouds that her husband loves to watch so much. When she looked at one cloud; she could have sworn she saw her husband's face in it. She really did miss him and she wanted nothing more than to get home to him quickly, to feel his strong embrace, to smell his unique scent of pine trees and grass and to even hear his voice say "troublesome" again.

"It's his birthday today, isn't it?" a voice had snapped her out of her thoughts.

She turned to Team 7's former sensei who had accompanied her on the mission while he was reading one of his Icha Icha books, sitting up against a tree. While he may not have the Sharingan anymore, he was always the same Kakashi with his mask and all.

Ino smiled and replied, "Yes, it is. I feel bad that I couldn't find a present for him. I feel even worse that I couldn't be there when my children turned four."

Kakashi then replied, "I'm sure that seeing you safe and alive will be all that he wants. Despite being a man who doesn't show his feelings, he is able to be read by everyone if they look deep enough. When he was at the gates to see you off, he had this worried look in his eyes but he still believes in you."

He smiled at her or rather his eye smile anyway and she smiled back at him knowing that he was right.

Then Ino's other partner for the mission, Aoba, broke the silence, "Well, if we want to get you back to see your husband Ino, then I suggest we continue on our way."

Ino nodded and then dusted her outfit off and they gathered their supplies and then went on their way back home. It took them a few hours and before they knew it they could see the gates of Konoha in the distance and since she was excited, Ino ran the rest of the way. Kakashi and Aoba caught up to her to greet Kotetsu and Izumo at the gates.

"Well, since you already have the information written on the scrolls Ino, we'll take them to Naruto and you go on home to surprise Shikamaru," Kakashi told Ino as he smiled.

Ino's eyes shone brightly as she smiled at him and said as she left, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, you're the best!"

Kakashi waved her off and then he and Aoba went on to Naruto's office knowing that he must still be there since the lights were still on from the outside.

He knocked on the door and he heard Naruto say, "Come in."

"Hello, Naruto-sama." Kakashi said in a form of respect.

Naruto looked up from his paper work and then smiled at him as he said, "Kakashi-sensei, you don't have to call me that, I'm still me. But it's good to see you and you too Aoba."

Kakashi chuckled and replied, "I'll still call you Naruto-sama because it is only proper if there are others around but if you insist. We have the information from the opposing group and I know that you may not approve of it but we had killed the followers as well as the leader."

Naruto sighed and then said, "Well I said it was up to you what to do when you found them and at least extract information from the leader without hurting the followers unless they are as ruthless as their leader; which I assume is the case here."

Kakashi nodded as he placed the scrolls containing the information and explained, "Here is the information that we had extracted from the leader and other important followers who were close to him."

Naruto nodded and said, "Good job."

Naruto then asked, "Where is Ino?"

Kakashi smiled and then answered, "I sent her home to see Shikamaru and surprise him."

Naruto smiled and then turned in his chair and thought, "_Oh, he'll be surprised all right._"

"Were there others here earlier today?" Aoba asked.

Naruto answered, "We had a surprise party for Shikamaru's birthday today. We all did it to cheer him up a bit since he had missed Ino this past year. He'll be happy to see her again that's for sure."

Kakashi and Aoba nodded their heads in agreement.

With Ino,

She was outside of their house and she thought that she didn't want to alert him by knocking on the door so she went to their bedroom window and slowly opened it and she let herself in. When suddenly she felt Shikamaru pulling her down on their bed and then hold her in an arm lock.

Obviously, he couldn't tell it was her since he demanded her, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Ino smiled and then answered him, "Is that any way to greet your wife who has finally come home?"

She heard him let out a gasp and then he released her so she could let herself up and turned around to face him. He had a shocked look on his face as she smiled at her husband and she'll never be able to say just how much she missed him.

"Ino…?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

Ino smiled and answered, "Yes, it's me silly. I'm so sorry that I arrived home so late and I…"

But she cut off when she felt him pull her into tight hug and he whispered into her ear, "I don't care if you're late, Ino, I'm only relieved to see you home safe and alive."

Ino felt him trembling as he held her and she couldn't help but smile at how much he cares about her and then she hugged him too.

Then she whispered to him, "By the way, Shika, Happy Birthday."

She heard him reply, "Thanks Ino."

She felt him pull away for a moment and she looked up at him as he tilted her chin up and they closed the gap between them and they shared a soft kiss. Then it turned passionate quickly as he bit her lip and she moaned from how she missed his kisses the most when she was away and how he is so dominant that it leaves her breathless. Then they pulled away from each other and were breathing heavily.

Shikamaru brought his forehead to touch hers and she sighed in contentment and gazed into his chocolate eyes she adored as he whispered to her, "I missed you so much Ino, I didn't know whether or not if you were alright or if something went wrong. And I…"

Ino smiled and then brought her finger to shush him and she replied, "Shika, I missed you too. I wanted to get home to you and our children so badly that I did whatever I could to get home. Because as long as I know that you are waiting for me to come home, I'll do whatever I can to see you and our children again."

She watched him smile and he replied, "I'll always wait for you Ino, as long you come home to me."

Ino's heart warmed up to his sincerity and she embraced him tightly, happy to be in his arms again.

The she heard him say, "It's midnight, Happy Birthday, Ino."

She replied guiltily, "Thanks, though I feel bad for not getting you a present as I came home. Is there anything you want?"

Then she shivered as his hands started to roam her body and he huskily answered, "Oh, there is something but would it be the same thing that you would want for your birthday?"

She felt his hand glide under her shirt and caressed her skin, making her skin heat up and she smirked, knowing what he wants.

She answers, "Actually, it would, but wouldn't we wake up the kids?"

"Naruto and Hinata took them to their house so they could spend the night; we have the house to ourselves," Shikamaru explained. "Besides…"

Then she felt him push her down on their bed and she had excitedly gasped as he brought his lips to her neck and she was enjoying every bit of his ministrations as he trailed kisses on her neck to her cheek.

Then she looked up into his eyes as he said, "What I especially missed most was being with you like this, and making love to you. So will you let me?"

Ino snaked her hands up to his hair tie and pulled it out, letting his hair loose for her to grip and then she brought him down to her lips as she seductively whispered, "By all means, make love to me, Shika." Then she gripped his head and brought him closer as they hungrily kissed each other and they gave into the long deprived pleasure they both missed.

A few hours later at six in the morning, the dawn had peeked out from the horizon and she blinked her eyes open and watched as her husband slept, with his arms wrapped around her naked body, keeping her close to him. She thought back as he kept her up most of the night and did a number of naughty things with her that made her blush, but she couldn't help but love it. She observed his face and smiled sadly as she saw the dark circles under his eyes; she caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead. And then she snuggled closer to him and then drifted back to sleep as she thought, "_I'm home with Shika and it is the best birthday present ever._"

**That is my story for both of their birthdays and I hoped that you enjoyed them. Please feel free to leave a review if you'd like. If you would like, please feel free to read my other story from ShikaIno month last year titled, Birthday Surprise.**


End file.
